A conventional bending device is known to include an articulated robot which is provided with three joints. Each joint of the articulated robot is rotated around an axis parallel to an axial direction of a workpiece gripped by a chuck mechanism. A bending mechanism attached at the end of the articulated robot is moved to a predetermined position by rotation of each joint of the articulated robot. At the same time, the chuck mechanism is moved by a moving mechanism in the axial direction of the workpiece so that the workpiece is bent by the bending mechanism at a plurality of positions (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-212624).
However, in such a conventional bending device as above, the chuck mechanism is moved by the moving mechanism so as to move the workpiece in the axial direction. Therefore, the moving mechanism requires a relatively large space which is sufficient for the chuck mechanism, gripping the workpiece, to be moved a predetermined distance, thus enlarging the size and the installation space of the bending device.